Siempre estuve a tu lado
by DarthMC
Summary: Ranma al estar en problemas con Akane entra en un conflicto de sentimientos hacia ella y se da cuenta que siempre hubo alguien que busca la felicidad de el mas no la suya, causándole sorpresa y el florecimiento de algo nuevo que no había sentido.


**Hola a todos, he traído este fanfic que espero que les guste ya que soy nuevo en todo esto hace un mes ni sabía que existía esta página ni los fanfics, pero en esto poco tiempo me he quedado maravillado de todo esto que me atreví a escribir uno y con esta pareja que es poco común ranma – ukyo, ya que pienso que una verdadera amiga sabe todo lo bueno de uno y lo malo a la vez y sin importar nada de eso sigue junto a nosotros. **

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo la escribí porque me gusta la historia.**

**Siempre estuve a tu lado**

**Capitulo # 1**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Nerima, Ranma y Akane estaban aún dormidos en la casa de los Tendo.

-la chica de cabello corto se levanta y al ver la hora se apresura rápido a cambiarse ya que llegaría tarde al colegio, ya cuando se había cambiado y estaba lista para salir se dio cuenta que ranma aún estaba dormido.

Así que decidió entrar a su cuarto para despertarlo y que este se apresure.

Mientras tanto ranma se encontraba soñando que akane y el afín se iban a casar pero de repente su amiga de la infancia ukyo se interpone en su boda y este confundido al verla grita su nombre.

-akane al escucharlo se molestó demasiado y saco un gran mazo de su espalda y golpeo fuertemente al chico de trenza " baka espero que sigas soñando con tu linda amiga ukyo"

-ranma se despertó muy enojado y confundido "que te pasa marimacho porque me levantas de esa manera".

-akane enfurecida y llenas de celos le da la espalda saliendo del dormitorio "crees que no te escuche que soñabas con ukyo hasta gritaste su nombre, es mas no se porque me enojo por mi te puedes quedar con ella".

- ranma al escuchar lo que dijo akane no sabía si decirle que estaba soñando, pero su gran orgullo lo impidió y muy enojado "¿y tu estas celosa?, ya que nadie sueña con una marimacho y fea como tú".

-akane solo se enojó más y "eres un baka no sé como alguien puede fijarse en un anormal como tú, espero que nunca más me hables" y salió corriendo del dojo rumbo al colegio.

-ranma aún no podía creer lo que había pasado y es más se preguntaba de ¿Por qué akane estaba en su dormitorio?

-el bajo tranquilamente a desayunar con algo de enojo ya que se imaginaba a la menor de los tendo lo seguiría insultando en el desayuna, para sorpresa de el no estaba.

-pero se dio cuenta que su padre se disponía a comerse su desayuno así que le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando ala estanque transformándolo en panda "para que aprendas a no comerte la comida de otros".

-kasumi al oír tanto escándalo salió de la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a un a ranma en la casa "ranma que haces aquí akane hace un buen rato que salió corriendo rumbo al colegio, vas a llegar tarde".

-ranma no lo pudo creer lo que escucho, así que agarro 2 trozos de pan y se los metió en la boca y salió corriendo de la casa "muchas gracias kasumi".

-pero que le pasa a este par – mencionaba kasumi al ver que akane no espero a ranma para ir juntos a al colegio, y se sorprendió mas al ver que ranma olvido su almuerzo.

-ranma corría a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo al colegio, mientras tanto akane ya había llegado al aula y tomaba asiento en su pupitre, y sus amigas se le acercaron a hacer algunas preguntas ya que no vieron a ranma.

-¿Qué paso con ranma akane? No vino contigo hoy?

-ni me mencionas al baka ese no lo quiero ver por aquí, es mas no quisiera que venga a aquí nunca.

-sus amigas sorprendidas de eso "pero akane tu amas a ranma ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

-mientras tanto ranma había llegado muy deprisa al aula ya que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, y se detuvo para saludar a su amiga ukyo que había llegado al mismo tiempo que el

-hola ranma le decía ukyo mientras abría la puerta del salón y le daba una linda sonrisa como de costumbre.

-ranma alegre al darse cuenta que había llegado a tiempo solo respondió el saludo "hola ukyo me alegra verte que también llegas igual que yo"

-mientras tanto akane vio a ranma sonreír con ukyo y su enojo no se pudo dejar de notar y esta grito "yo amar a ese fenómeno ni que fuera el último hombre en la faz de la tierra nuestro compromiso es solo una obligación de nuestros padres que yo nunca voy a cumplir"

-ranma, ukyo y todo el curso se sorprendió por el comentario de la chica de cabello corto

-él estaba tan sorprendido que akane a ya gritado eso frente a todos, estaba a punto de decir algo pero recordó todas las veces que akane lo golpeaba y trataba mal e insultaba y la poca confianza que le tenía ya que siempre le decía que era un mujeriego.

-así que solamente dio vuelta atrás y se marchó del salón ya estaba cansado de discutir tanto con ella, así q fue corriendo a la azotea.

-ukyo sorprendida con lo que dijo akane se le acerca, "que te pasa akane por que le dices todas esas cosas al pobre de ranma"

-"solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ese fenómeno nunca estará conmigo, sé que es muy feliz junto a ti o con la otra presumida de shampoo"

-"pero akane por más que me duela tú debes saber muy bien que ranma no me ve como mujer, solo como su amiga"

-"así, entonces dime porque el baka está muy alegre contigo que hasta en sus sueños estas"

-los ojos se le abrieron a ukyo al escuchar eso y salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo de la infancia

-"lo sabía" decía akane mientras se llenaba de celos al ver a ukyo salir del aula ya que se imaginaba que iría en busca de ranma

-mientras tanto ranma tenía la cara de preocupado no sabía lo que sentía en su pecho simplemente no podía creer lo que le grito akane.

-ya que el sentía algo por ella, pero comenzaba a recordar todas las discusiones que tenía siempre con ella y solo lo dejaba más confundido.

-mientras tanto ukyo decidió ir a buscar a la azotea donde lo encontró y se le acerco y al verlo muy triste y pensativo le puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo.

-"ranchan, no te preocupes sabes muy bien que akane dice cualquier locura cuando está enojada, yo sé que ella no lo quiso decir"

-"no lo sé ukyo de verdad no lo sé, siempre pasamos discutiendo e insultando y ella no me muestra ninguna señal de afecto en lo más mínimo, tal vez todo lo que dijo es verdad"

-"pero ranma yo sé que tu sientes algo por akane, y lo sé porque soy tu amiga no te debes rendir solo ve y sigue junto a ella para que aclares tus dudas" ukyo decía todo eso mientras se sentía muy dolida ya que ella amaba a ranma pero estaba resignada ya que sabía que el solo la veía como su amiga de la infancia.

-ranma estaba tan sorprendido de las palabras de ukyo él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero se dio cuenta que ella sacrificaba su amor con tal de verlo feliz, y observo que ukyo era muy diferente a todas sus demás prometidas ya que ellas solo pensaban prácticamente en sus sentimientos mas no en los de él.

-y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo en pecho, un calor que llevaba tiempo que no lo sentía y mucha felicidad de estar junto a ella cosa que no lo podía explicar ya que era la primera vez que se sentía así junto a ukyo.

-ranma estaba pensativo en la azotea por todo lo que había observado de ukyo y sobre las palabras de akane, mientras tanto ukyo lo dejo ya que había comenzado la hora de educación física y tenía que cambiarse de uniforme.

-mientras tanto en los vestidores las amigas de akane trataban de averiguar si akane decía la verdad acerca delos comentarios que dijo en el salón "akane de verdad ¿no amas a ranma? o ¿solo mencionaste eso por enojo? Ya que te vemos muy tensa y triste"

-akane estaba triste por como grito eso de ranma se le notaba en la cara pero sus celos y orgullo no la dejaba pensar las palabras que decía "si es la verdad yo a el no lo amo solo lo veo como un amigo muy molestoso" ella sabía que todo eso no era verdad ella de verdad lo amaba pero estaba cansada de verlo siempre con ukyo o con shampoo.

-mientras tanto ranma bajaba de la azotea para ir rumbo al patio para recibir educación física, cuando de repente se encuentra con el maestro happosai merodeando por los vestidores de mujeres "hola discípulo que te pasa ¿Por qué estas con esa cara larga?

-"nada que le incumba viejo loco ¿qué cree que está haciendo aquí?"

-"yo nada solo estaba de paso para poder aumentar mi colección" y de repente se metió al vestidor de las mujeres robando todas las prendas de ropas intimas, fue tan rápido que ellas solo alcanzaron a ver una sombra brincando alrededor de ellas robándoles sus pertenencias.

-todas las mujeres del salón estaban muy molestas y salieron gritando para atrapar al degenerado, akane "¿Quién se cree que es capaz de hacer esto sin salirse con la suya?

-mientras tanto el viejo salía a toda prisa muy feliz con su gran botín pero es atrapado por fuerte codazo de ranma. "me las vas a pagar discípulo mal educado esa no es la manera de tratar a tu maestro"

-"así como si me importara que un viejo como usted sea mi maestro"

-"pues te lamentaras" el viejo degenerado lo golpeo a ranma en el estómago haciendo que este caiga de rodillas por el golpe y le tiro toda la ropa de mujer encima y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-mientras tanto todas las alumnas seguían a akane para poder atrapar al bandido, de repente observaron un montículo de ropa femenina y fueron corriendo hacia el, y observaron que ranma se levantaba de ese montículo.

-las chicas estaban furiosas junto con akane "ya me lo esperaba del degenerado este no conforme con ser un travesti viene a robar nuestras prendas"

-"no te equivocas akane yo no hice nada fue el viejo de happosai el tubo la culpa el robo las prendas y me inculpa"

-"y crees que te voy a creer cuando te atrapamos con las manos en la maza"

-"akane de verdad confía en mi" ranma ponía un rostro serio mirándola fijamente a la chica de cabello corto todas las demás compañeras no decían nada ya que observaban que él decía la verdad.

-pero akane no quería creer estaba ciega llena de celos y odio por verlo lleno de ropa femenina, cuando ya estaba a punto de golpearlo ukyo se interpone en su camino.

-"no permitiré que le hagas daño a ranma él está diciendo la verdad akane mírale el rostro, mírale los ojos y veras que no está mintiendo"

-eso la hizo enojar aún más que solo dijo "está bien ukyo te puedes quedar con el degenerado, ladrón de ropa interior es todo tuyo ya que lo defiendes tanto" reprochándose en la cabeza de ¿Qué por qué había dicho eso? Si ella si confiaba en ranma pero de solo imaginarlo con ukyo la hacía enfadar llenándola de celos.

-ranma al ver la actitud de akane sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho llenándolo de tristeza, sabía que no debía decir nada que ocasionara una pelea o todo terminaría peor, solo se limitó a decir "akane sé que tú nunca confías en mí, no sé qué mal te hecho para que seas así conmigo, pero créeme todo estos conflictos pronto terminaran"

Continuara…

¿Que habrá querido decir ranma con esas palabras?

Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo de este fanfic espero que les haya gustado, les pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas ya que es la primera vez que escribo una historia, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Att: DARTHMC


End file.
